The present invention is directed to an implantable prosthesis which may be used anywhere in the body such as the breast.
An implant provides support for the surrounding body tissue and occupies voids created by the removal of tissue to preserve the normal outward appearance and feel of the body. Prosthetic devices have also been used to enhance or augment the appearance of body parts.
Breast prostheses have long been used for breast augmentation and for reconstruction such as following a mastectomy. The prostheses are available in numerous sizes and shapes including teardrop, round and low profile. Usually, breast prostheses are implanted via a small inframammary or pari-aerolar incision into a pocket dissected deep into the patient's own breast tissue in front of the pectoral muscle. In certain situations, the prosthesis may be placed behind the various chest muscles.
Some prosthetic devices have utilized an outer shell or envelope which is filled with a flowable substance such as silicone gel or saline. These prior art devices have tactile properties similar to normal tissue but suffer from certain disadvantages. Saline filled prosthetic devices can lack the proper appearance and tactile properties of normal tissue. Saline displaces relatively quickly and can create a fluid wave in the implant which presents an unnatural look and an audible sound. Saline filled implants also lack form stability which may result in the implant folding over itself or visible wrinkling.
The object of the present invention is to overcome some of the drawbacks of the prior art implants. The object of the present invention is to construct a surgically implantable prosthetic device which may be filled with saline and/or other fluids and which has desirable tactile appearance and other characteristics.